danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Nekomaru Nidai
Nekomaru Nidai (弐大 猫丸 Nidai Nekomaru) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He has the title of Ultimate Team Manager '(超高校級の「マネージャー」''chō kōkō-kyū no "manējā"). He was severely injured by Monokuma in Chapter 3 while trying to protect Akane Owari. Monokuma was forced to convert Nekomaru into a cyborg in order to save his life. In Chapter 4, he and Gundham Tanaka dueled to the death in order to save the other students from starvation. Nekomaru lost and died, becoming the victim of the fourth murder case. Appearance Nekomaru is a tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. He has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants. Like Peko Pekoyama he has also been mistaken as a cosplayer due to his appearance. Personality Nekomaru is a vigorous, boisterous, openhearted student who is passionate about supporting athletes but suffers from dyspepsia. He frequently shouts when speaking. As a team manager, he is close to his athletes and strives to improve them however he can. Over the course of the story, he takes a keen interest in the athletic skills of Akane and helps her hone her talents as best he can. History ''Several spoilers follow this section!''' Prior to the Tragedy Nekomaru was born with a heart disease that left him bedridden and confined to a hospital. There, he met a boy named Daisuke, who suffered from the same condition. Daisuke was a team manager, and Nekomaru took notice of how many people came to visit him in the hospital. When Daisuke died without seeing the team he had been training reach their championship, Nekomaru was inspired to continue in his footsteps and realize Daisuke's dream by becoming a team manager himself. Nekomaru quickly gained a reputation as a skilled team manager, turning around several poorly-trained teams and leading them to national recognition. His clients have included baseball stars, figure skaters, and rugby teams. Island Life of Mutual Killing Nekomaru introduces himself to Hajime Hinata outside the Hotel Mirai on the first day of the trip. Nekomaru later joins his classmates in relaxing at the beach at Usami's suggestion. When Monokuma appears and introduces the rules of the School Trip of Mutual Killing, Nekomaru is rattled but remains adamant that nobody will die. During the party organized by Byakuya Togami in Chapter 1, Nekomaru suffers from constant digestive issues but is unable to use the then-locked bathroom. His testimony that the bathroom was locked before the blackout at the party becomes a vital piece of information proving Peko's innocence in Byakuya's murder. In Chapter 2, Nekomaru works with Kazuichi Soda to tie up Nagito Komaeda and keep him confined in the old building near the hotel, afraid that Nagito might become dangerous if left unwatched. Though the other students protest their course treatment of Nagito, the decision is made to leave him in the old building. Nekomaru later spars with Akane on Chandler Beach; while he criticizes her lack of proper technique, Nekomaru is amazed that Akane has the strength to wear him down. In Chapter 3, Nekomaru becomes wary of the fact that Akane is appearing less and less frequently in front of the others. He believes she may be training on her own, something he is against as her self-appointed manager. During the concert organized by Ibuki Mioda, Monomi appears to tell the others that Akane is dueling Monokuma. Furious, Nekomaru rushes over and throws himself in front of Akane, shielding her from a bazooka launched by Monokuma. He is injured severely by the blast and is rushed the hospital by Monokuma, who insists that Nekomaru will ultimately live. Nekomaru remains in the hospital from the remainder of Chapter 3 and is subsequently absent from the third Class Trial. Nekomaru returns to the group at the start of Chapter 4 having been converted into a cyborg by Monokuma, who claims it was the only way to save Nekomaru's life. Though his personality remains unchanged, Nekomaru's robot body comes with a variety of bizarre features, including cola and tea dispensers that function from his eyes, a radio clock with an alarm embedded in his chest, and a "Good Night Button" on the back of his neck that immediately renders him unconscious. When the students are locked in the Funhouse, Nekomaru attempts to keep everyone in good shape. He keeps his spirits up and dutifully attends Monokuma Tai Chi every day as instructed. Eventually Nekomaru is confronted by Gundham Tanaka, and the two agree to engage in a duel to the death in order to prevent the other students from having to starve to death inside the Funhouse. Nekomaru ultimately loses and is murdered by Gundham. After Nekomaru's death, Kazuichi takes some of his parts and constructs a toy replica of Nekomaru dubbed "Minimaru" in order to cheer up Akane. Akane keeps Minimaru with her from then on. Relationships Akane Owari Nekomaru is close to Akane due to their desire to improve themselves physically. She was the most shocked to discover that he was a cyborg and was really depressed about his death, never thanked to him because he always defend her. This led Kazuichi to use some of Nekomaru's remains to create a miniature version of himself to cheer her up. Quotes *“IM NEKOMARU NIDAI, AND FROM THE DEPTHS OF DESPAIR I'VE RETURNED!!!” *“I am the "Ultimate Team Manager", NEKOMARU NIDAI!!!” *“It is enough to be alive ...don't you think so? If I'm only alive, I can talk with the rest of you ... if I am only alive I can fight again...” *“Even in a frightening situation, a manager should be able to remain calm more easily than an athlete.” *“STUPID FOOL!” *“THAT'S QUITE... ABSUUUUUURRD!” *“Eat well! Sleep Well! Shit well!” *“You rely to much on speed! Where is the form? Your punches are all too soft! The way you apply your raw strength is no good! You were given an incredibly flexible body, and you're throwing it away!” (''to Akane Owari) *“Akane... you seem to be the type who learns with your body instead of through words... Therefore, I will give you just one piece of advice. The way you use your body and your physical strength... Your timing and intervals are all mediocre. You have a talent worthy of being called “Ultimate Gymnast”. Yet you do not even begin to apply it to its full extent. The basics! You must work on your basics! if you just keep relying on intuition you will never rise to be first class! When you finally understand the meaning of my words, come back to me. When you do... I will fight you again.” (to Akane Owari) Trivia *Nekomaru's e-Handbook states that he likes freshly washed towels and hates lazy people. *Nekomaru is a skilled chiropractor. *His first name literally means "round cat", something he was often teased about as a child. **Nidai means "two" and "big". His full name may say "Two big round cats". *He says he once met a clan of female warriors in the mountains. This may or may not be Sakura Ogami and her family. *Nekomaru's hair and clothing is probably a reference to Jotaro Kujo from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. **Also, in comparison to the characteristic drawing style of the Danganronpa franchise, some of Nekomaru's features (i.e. relatively small eyes, a very defined muscular, bulky physique and the "angular" shape the scars running over his eyes give his face) seem to be inspired by the distinctive drawing style of Hirohiko Araki, the creator of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. *When Hajime first meets Nekomaru, it is implied that he used to train Leon Kuwata, as Nagito says that "he used to train that famous Japanese baseball player". *Nekomaru is the only person to be absent during one of the class trials, as he sustained critical injuries in chapter 3. *The morning after Nekomaru sustains fatal injuries while protecting Akane from an attack by Monokuma, the other student ask the latter where he is. Monokuma acts as if he has forgotten who Nekomaru is in response, and asks if he's "the boy who turns into a girl when splashed with cold water" - making a reference to the Ranma ½ manga series. *He's the tallest character in the series thus far, standing at 198 cm (6' 6"). *His Bloodtype is A. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Comatose Category:Murdered